Just Dance 3/Beta Elements
Modified or unreleased content for Just Dance 3. Content includes official images, screenshots from videos, content from files within the game that are not present in the game itself, concept art, images from official products, and content within the game that does not reflect the final product of said content. Unused Elements Songs The following are songs not present in the game, but may have been at some point in development. *Jungle Drum by Emiliana Tori **While not officially confirmed, a girl in a dress shaped like a leaf appears in a collage of songs from Just Dance 3 posted by a graphic designer for the game. It also appears in an instructional guide for Just Dance 4, and even appears in the "JD3" slot of some Puppet Masters of the same game. Mashups The following are mashups that were planned to appear, but did not. *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) **Files for the game revealed that a mashup was made for Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now), but it was not implemented in the final game. Unlike the others, this mashup was part of an offer where a person would receive a code to unlock the mashup if they pre-ordered the Xbox 360 version of Just Dance 3 at Gamestop, although since it is not in the game itself, the code would be void. According to the files, the mashup has a total of 7 dancers. The dancers that appear are as follows: ▪ Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ▪ Party Rock Anthem ▪ Apache (Jump On It) ▪ She's Got Me Dancing ▪ Let's Go To The Mall ▪ I Don't Feel Like Dancin' ▪ Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ▪ Hey Boy Hey Girl ▪ Let's Go To The Mall ▪ Apache (Jump On It) ▪ Party Rock Anthem ▪ Hey Boy Hey Girl ▪ Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ▪ She's Got Me Dancing ▪ Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ▪ I Don't Feel Like Dancin' ▪ Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) Settings *The inside of a mall *A purple area with pink and yellow triangles. **It is unknown whether or not these were the original settings for some songs or if they were backgrounds for songs that got cut. It is also unknown if these backgrounds were for Just Dance 3 as the setting for Mister, a song from Just Dance Wii, is also displayed in the cluster that were shown. Icons *Jamaican Dance **An image of the menu collection seen on some depict a different image of Jamaican Dance than the one seen in the final game. Instead of showing eight people, it only shows two. Altered Elements Dancers *The color schemes for the first and second dancers of Dynamite were swapped *The color scheme for the dancer from Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) was green and light blue. The final color scheme became light blue and dark blue. *The color scheme for the dancer from What You Waiting For, when having a yellow base, had a green top instead of a purple top. *The color scheme for the dancer on the left of The Master Blaster was red, including her hair. *The dancer from Dance All Nite had wavier, longer hair Choreography *What You Waiting For **Unused moves in the chorus and the bridge were changed *Airplanes had four regular moves that were gold moves, but they were turned into regular moves at some point in development Settings *In Let's Go To The Mall, there were green triangles floating in the background. They were removed in the final version *In This Is Halloween, there were pumpkin patches all over the woods. They were eventually replaced with branches. Other *Seen on some manuals, the places where Lollipop and Think in the menu were switched, the image for Dynamite had the dancers on the outside switch spots with the dancers on the inside, and the images for some songs had different poses than in the final game. *The Hold My Hand version of Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out) was shown in the regular menu. Whether or not it was supposed to be the Classic Version for the song is unclear. *At the end of Baby One More Time, the dancers, after they jumped, landed on the ground instead of staying up in the air Category:Unused/Modified Content